


A Tiny Little ... Dare

by koujadickcosplay



Series: Gorillaz (mainly 2-Doc) drabbles [1]
Category: 2-Doc, Gorillaz
Genre: 2-Doc - Freeform, Dare, Emotions, First Time, M/M, Smut, drunken dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D and Murdoc got into an argument, Murdoc stormed off and a couple of hours later 2D finds Murdoc drunk and then the Satanist makes him play Truth or Dare in which both get very drunk.</p><p> </p><p>This is for my awesome friend : BlindFanFiction<br/>I loves you :33333</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Little ... Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindFanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindFanFiction/gifts).



> This is my first 2-Doc fanfic. I am sorry if I haven't got the way 2D speaks down properly yet...I should really learn how to do that...and also for Murdoc as well...but meh, this is my first 2-Doc, and it certainly won't be the last. So...enjoy.
> 
> I am sorry this is short. I mainly keep my drabbles very short, but in bigger projects I do write a bit and keep my chapters as long as I can. Sorry again for the drabble being short.

A soft whine escaped Murdoc, his heart beat faster, making his body heat up. His body vibrated slightly in the pleasure he was recieving. A hand grabbed his grabbed his neck in a very seducing way, he gasped from the outward way it was happening. The bluenette's running his other hand all over the Satanists body, hiting all his good spots, a soft tug on Murdoc's hair made his back arch, pushing his stomach up in the air. To the other, this was an easier way to reach under the pale green body and grab his ass. He played with Niccal's ass for a couple of moments before pushing the Satanist back down onto the bed. Murdoc tugged at the bonds on his wrists, he couldn't go anywhere. Plain black rope was tied around his wrists and his ankles to the bed posts. He was stuck, as far as he knew, powerless to what the other would throw at him. Of course, he couldn't see the other, because he was blindfolded, this was what 2D had wanted anyway.  
Murdoc didn't know how much time had passed, seconds, minutes, hell it could have been a couple of hours for all he knew, until the other touched him again. But, this time, the other's hand was warm and wet. The hand was running all over the Satanist's body and he whimpered. Not knowing what the wetness was, knowing he enjoyed it immensly, sensation travelled from his groin, all the way around his body making his whole being tingle. He whimpered loudly making the other take a sharp intake of breath. Murdoc came, when the other never even touched him there. Breathing heavily, the Satanist shot his load over the bluenette and over himself. He sighed happily and felt himself relax into the soft mattress of the bed. He whimpered softly as Stu-Pot licked his chest. Even though Murdoc couldn't see he knew that the tall thin boy was smiling at him and he smiled back.  
"So, did I win that dare?" 2D whispered to him, his voice husky and sensual.  
Murdoc nodded breathlessly, Stu-Pot knew he didn't have to do any of the things he just did to Murdoc all apart from jerk him off - and he didn't even do that, but, he had dreamed of doing something like this for a very long time now. So, when he was given the chance he decided to go all out and have Murdoc enjoy himself to the max,which he think is what happened. Stu-Pot leaned over and took off the blindfold, but making no attempt take off the rope around his ankles and wrists.  
"Yew w're amaz'n..." 2D smiles at the older Satanist. "Sho respons'v'...ev'n though I nev'r ev'n touched yew here." He mutters and touched Murdoc's hard on.  
Murdoc blushed brightly and smiled nervously. "Y-yeah..." he whispered softly.  
"I wou'd lik' to see 'ow respons'v' yew 're if I do."  
Murdoc's mismatched eyes grow wide and his body tingles at the thought. And the Satanist was shocked at how well Stu-Pot knew his body, even though they haven't touched more than Murdoc beating him up.

 

* * *

 

 

Lets recap the events that led up to this fortunate happening.  
Well, it happened on a very normal Monday morning. Stuart was walking down the street with Murdoc, in a very heated discussion about Satan knows what. They were talking quite loudly before Murdoc stopped in his tracks and pushed Stu-Pot against a brick wall they were close to. "Say that again, I will kill you." He snapped.  
"Sowwy..." The bluenette mutters his eyes cascading down.  
"I hate you." Murdoc sighed loudly letting go of him and then storming back the way they had come. 2D stood there, wondering if he should go after him. Deciding against it he continued in a slow walk the way they were going. Not really knowing where they were going in the first place, Murdoc had asked Stu-Pot to walk with him for a little bit and the boy agreed. That was as far as his knowlegde, of where they were going, ended.  
He arrived back at the house he shared with his band mates, KONG, and walked in on the Satanist drinking and smoking to his heart's content.  
"Dullard." he growled.  
Stu-Pot stopped in his tracks nervously. "Y-yea'?"  
"Lets play a fun little game of Truth of Dare." Murdoc's voice echoed.

* * *

 

  
And that is how the little dare came about.  
Of Murdoc daring 2D - in his drunken state - to make him come as quickly and efficiently as he could.  
Of course 2D only agreed to this because, he was as well, drunk when that question came around.


End file.
